


Elegante

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternative Universe - Mafia, Bar, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, I Tried, M/M, OTPtober, Scars, Worry, bathing together, mentions of mafia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Akaashi estava no bar, ele só queria relaxar até ver um homem elegante conversar consigo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192





	1. Elegante (Flerte)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Elegant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972620) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> OTPtober dia 12: Flerte

— Você vem sempre aqui?

Já era a terceira vez que ele ouvia essa frase naquela noite e, particularmente, ele não aguentava mais dispensar todos que apareciam. Não que não estivesse interessado, bem, um pouco, contudo não estava com paciência para jogos de sedução. Akaashi só queria aproveitar sua noite e tomar seu belo drinque, quem sabe, achar alguém que valesse a pena conversar e pudesse curtir o final do seu dia.

Virou-se para negar e demonstrar seu desinteresse, porém quando seus olhos azuis viram o que tinha em sua frente, perdeu seu poder de fala. Não era todo dia que um homem de pelo menos um e noventa, cabelo cinza com raízes pretas, olhos dourados, vestido de maneira elegante com um blazer preto com um terno cinza escuro listrado, aparecia em sua frente.

— Não sei, você vem? — Decidiu que entraria naquele joguinho.

— Confesso que é minha primeira vez aqui e fico lisonjeado que encontrei alguém tão charmoso como você.

Keiji não mentiria, realmente estava com uma roupa parecida com a dele, mas só estava com a camisa social azul clara e o blazer cinza, calça da mesma coloração.

— Lisonjeado fico eu em receber tamanho elogio vindo de alguém tão atraente como você. — Devolveu, um sorriso provocativo fazia parte de sua feição naquele momento.

— Muito obrigado, cavalheiro. Poderia saber seu nome, se me permitir é claro.

Cortês foi a primeira palavra que surgiu na mente do moreno para se referir ao homem à sua frente. Indicou para que sentasse ao seu lado em um pedido mudo, logo acatado por ele. Quando teve a oportunidade, fitou aqueles orbes tão belos, que pareciam chamá-lo para explorar seu dono, assim como mostrar uma nova realidade, com novos sabores, gostos e sensações que Akaashi sequer havia experimentado.

— Akaashi Keiji — apresentou-se sem delongas, estava curioso para saber o nome daquele rapaz que tinha lhe chamado a atenção.

— Bokuto Koutarou — revelou, um sorriso adornando sua boca.

— O que um homem como você faz aqui, neste bar? — questionou Keiji, bebericando um pouco do seu drinque esquecido. — Você é belo demais para estar aqui.

— Poderia dizer o mesmo sobre você, majestade. — Oh, ele não estava preparado para aquele elogio. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e queria culpar o licor, porém sabia que de nada tinha culpa. — Alguém tão bonito como você não deveria ficar aqui, mas sei um lugar que poderia ser interessante para nós estarmos no momento.

Akaashi sorriu, soltou um baixo “onde?” que só pôde ser escutado por Bokuto, que não perdeu seu tempo e aproximou-se do moreno, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— No meu quarto. — Aproveitou que estava próximo e deixou sua língua percorrer pela orelha do rapaz, vendo-o se arrepiar.

Keiji sabia onde aquilo iria parar, apesar de não ser como pensou que acabaria sua noite, todavia Koutarou mexera consigo de uma maneira que nem ele mesmo sabia o que fazer.

— Hm… — Fingiu refletir, dedilhando uma de suas mãos pelos ombros largos do homem. Queria vê-lo sem nada daquilo, tinha certeza que era uma imagem divina, todavia isso podia esperar. — Que tal depois? Gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor, Bokuto Koutarou-san.

Akaashi tinha conhecimento de como seduzir pessoas, não era à toa que era um dos melhores homens de Fukurodani, sempre pronto para fazer qualquer missão que lhe dessem. Tinha orgulho disso, afinal, não era todo dia que todos da máfia lhe diziam que ele era um ótimo braço direito para quem quer que fosse ser seu chefe. Aguardava ansiosamente o momento que botasse os olhos em alguém e se juntasse ao grupo, prometendo sua lealdade.

— Claro, por que não aproveitamos este momento para conversar, corujinha?

Keiji ficou em alerta, retirando rapidamente suas mãos do homem. Aquele foi seu primeiro codinome e tinha certeza que o outro sabia, visto que o sorriso espalhava-se por seu rosto.

— Como você sabe– — Foi interrompido por um dedo em seus lábios, pressionando delicadamente.

— Hoje eu não sou Fukurou, sou apenas Bokuto Koutarou, um homem simples como qualquer outro, interessado por um elegante rapaz — falou, piscou um dos olhos. A voz sensual dava todos os indícios que estava a fim, o que fez um sorriso crescer no rosto de Akaashi.

— Então prove, Koutarou-kun — provocou, beijando o indicador que continua sobre sua boca e lambeu a ponta.

— Será um prazer, Keiji-kun.


	2. Me deixe cuidar de você (Tomar banho juntos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTPtober dia 23: tomar banho juntos

Aquele tinha sido mais um dia comum na máfia. Desde que conheceu Bokuto, o dono do grupo Fukurodani, a vida de Akaashi tinha virado de cabeça pra baixo e, todo dia era mais um do qual ele tinha que aprender sobre a sua nova família. Finalmente tinha se juntado a um grupo, deixando de ser apenas um mercenário que aceitava qualquer missão para ser o braço direito do chefe de uma facção.

Apesar de dizer que era mais um dia normal, ele tinha certeza que não era já que naquele momento estava na casa de Koutarou, lugar onde estava passando mais tempo que a sua própria.

— Vem, Keiji, vamos tomar banho — convidou-o, mesmo sabendo que não era necessário, pois estava o arrastando para dentro do banheiro.

Akaashi apenas suspirou, desistiu de argumentar contra e só se deixou ser levado até o cômodo desejado. Chegando lá, não demorou para que Bokuto se despisse e pedisse para ele fazer o mesmo enquanto preparava a banheira, o que fez o moreno arquear uma sobrancelha, pois imaginava que não era necessário retirar as roupas no momento se ainda iria encher a banheira.

— Só tira. — Bokuto pediu, utilizando uma voz mais sensual do de costume.

Aquilo fez todos os pelos de Akaashi se arrepiarem e um leve rubor tomar conta de seu rosto. Tinha que concordar que, não importava quantas vezes já tivesse visto aquele homem nu, era sempre como se fosse a primeira vez. Seus olhos primeiro focavam no rosto, seu formato, a maneira como os lábios estavam constantemente curvados em um sorriso convidativo, os orbes amarelados cheios de luxúria e carinho, depois desciam para o pescoço, clavícula e peitoral, não falhando em notar todos os músculos e cicatrizes, marcas eternizadas de todos os combates travados.

Ele próprio tinha várias, achava-as desagradáveis, repugnantes e hediondas, porém as de Bokuto lhe pareciam tão charmosas. Quando deu por si, estava dedilhando sobre a pele alheia, um toque gentil, em cima de todas as cicatrizes que podia tocar, desde as menores até as maiores, as consideradas marcas de guerra para as mais simples. Akaashi amava vê-las, sua feição sempre suavizava quando se deparava com elas, como se se simpatizasse com cada uma delas e, claro, com seu dono. Algo para recordá-lo de que não estava sozinho e existiam outros iguais a ele, marcados pela vida.

Koutarou segurou seu pulso, removendo-o de perto de si para poder desabotoar a blusa social que o moreno vestia. Não se importava se ouviria reclamações do mais novo, só sabia que faria o que queria. Devagar, foi despindo o rapaz e deixando-o igual a si, sem nenhuma roupa no corpo.

— Você tem sorte de ser bonito, Keiji — falou, guiando-o até a banheira, agora cheia. Jogou algumas gotas do primeiro óleo essencial que viu. — Vamos, entre.

O mercenário ficou quieto, não tinha noção do que dizer, optando por adentrar logo antes que ouvisse o mafioso reclamar. Sentiu-o entrar logo depois, estava atrás de si e ele o puxou, encostando seu peitoral nas suas costas.

Era nesses momentos que Keiji se confundia, nunca sabendo como denominar aquela relação de chefe-subordinado, se era apenas isso ou tinha algo a mais, se existia somente luxúria ou sentimento de carinho, paixão, amor.

Bokuto aproveitou que o rapaz ficou quieto e ficou ali, tocando o braço de Akaashi com delicadeza, trilhando o caminho das cicatrizes deixadas por outros. Aquilo lhe dava raiva, saber que um homem tão bonito quanto ele estava assim, com marcas que nunca o deixariam, porém o mafioso podia cuidar de cada uma delas.

— Bokuto-san…? — chamou, cauteloso. Estava surpreso com o ato do mais velho, pois ele nunca tinha demonstrado um interesse pelo seu corpo além do campo de batalha e nos momentos calorosos que passaram a dividir desde aquela noite no bar.

— Estamos a sós, Kei, não precisa de formalidades. — Continuou a passar a ponta dos dedos na pele dele, percebendo como aquilo causava arrepios. Sorriu. — Você é maravilhoso, Kei. Não importa quantas marcas tingiram seu corpo, você continua sendo a pessoa mais perfeita que já conheci.

— Ah. — Sabia que era um som inteligível, mas estava surpreso com a declaração. Virou sua cabeça para poder encará-lo, deixando sua mão pousar sobre a que estava em seu braço. — Obrigado, Kou. Você também é magnífico, me deixe cuidar de você.

Ambos tinham um sorriso no rosto, sorriso este que foi desfeito quando os lábios se encostaram e começaram a trocar carícias ali mesmo, sem se importar se derramariam água ou não.

— Eu quero cuidar de você, Keiji, e eu vou. — Foram suas últimas palavras antes de acariciar a mão sobre a sua, passando seu braço pelo corpo do mercenário.

A noite seria longa, eles sabiam, todavia tinham bastante tempo para declarações serem ditas e sentimentos serem expostos e correspondidos. Também era extensa o suficiente para que pudessem cuidar um do outro, reforçando o quão belo e amável o parceiro era, sem se importar com nenhuma cicatriz, marca ou até mesmo a vida cotidiana da máfia.

Naquele momento, eles não eram chefe-subordinado, líder e seu braço direito. Eram apenas Koutarou e Keiji, um casal recém-formado pronto para demonstrar afeto, apoio e amor.


End file.
